


[Podfic] Wherefore These Dim Monuments

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kissing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Display of Affection, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of glovered's fic "Wherefore These Dim Monuments."</p><p>Author's Summary: Sam is going to be offended if Dean doesn't kiss him in public on Valentine's Day.</p><p>File Length/Size: 00:04:58 | 2.9MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Wherefore These Dim Monuments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wherefore These Dim Monuments](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7436) by glovered. 



**Title:** [Wherefore These Dim Monuments](http://glovered.livejournal.com/60025.html)  
 **Author:** glovered  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** n/a (Podficcer’s rating: PG, language)  
 **Author's Summary:** Sam is going to be offended if Dean doesn't kiss him in public on Valentine's Day.  
 **File Length/Size:** 00:04:58 | 2.9MB

 

**Download link:** [mp3](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1363116.html), right click & save as

 

**Streaming:**

 

**Podficcer's Note:**  
This podfic was first posted [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1363116.html) at amplificathon on livejournal.


End file.
